


The Weight of His Gaze

by phulsmite



Category: Legendborn - Tracy Deonn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phulsmite/pseuds/phulsmite
Summary: She worries.
Relationships: Nick Davis/Bree Matthews, Selwyn Kane/Bree Matthews
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Weight of His Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer. This is just me feeling lost after reading a great book and wanting some fanfiction to shore me up until the next one. Here's to hoping more people come across this book series and want to share their own thoughts.

She worries.

She worries about being thrust into a deeper layer of a world she does not know. A world that does not welcome her. Her eyes flicker around the room to the gathered Scions and their Squires. Tor’s not the only one angry, but she’s certainly the loudest. Her words clash with William’s as he tries to direct their efforts towards what comes next. They talk around her, about her, _no_ , about Arthur.

Bree doesn’t know the lore or the rules, barely knows how to fight; but the weight of _Him_ in the back of her head makes for a potent reminder of the strange events of last night.

They lost so many friends, and though she grieves for them, her thoughts keep straying to Nick. Even when his world was breaking, Nick had stood by her and kneeled when Arthur demanded it.

She wishes he were here.

Despite his reluctance to lead the Order, Nick at least had grown up in this world. Been trained for it.

Thank God the Regents are en route - the adults coming to clean up their mess. Whatever mix of awe and fear they may inspire, it won’t be her at the charge. One less burden for her to carry.

She’s only sixteen. No longer a youth, but not yet an adult. She should be back in her dorm studying, chatting with Alice about cute boys, and plans for the weekend. Not fighting a supernatural war; not trying to solve the kidnapping of her boyfriend; not being possessed by a 1,500 year old ghost.

Bree feels Sel’s gaze, and the pressure of it steadies her. Reminds her to inhale. Exhale, one after another. Her eyes lock with him across the room and it sets her nerves firing. Like sparks crackling down her neck - a weird blend of pain and warmth. Whatever this thing is with him, whatever they are to each other, Sel’s stare promises her his strength.

She worries, but she is not alone.


End file.
